Acura
In 1986, Honda Motor Co. of Japan started producing the Acura line of cars for several markets, including the US, becoming the first of three Japanese manufacturers to launch separate luxury brands. The first Acura models - the Legend, Integra and especially the avant-garde NSX - set the the tone for the new brand, with a dual emphasis on luxury and performance. The late Formula One champion Ayrton Senna consulted on the NSX's suspension and chasis tuning, and the result was both a stunning performer and suitable for everyday street driving. Acura also produced some very desirable special models with an extra emphasis on performance. The 195-hp Integra Type-R features a race-tuned suspension, high-performance tires, powerful brakes and special seats. The NSX-R, introduced in 1992 for Japan and Europe and updated in 2002, is a lightened version of this already super car, its 290-hp V6, aggressive suspension and improved aerodynamics allow it to compete successfully against more powerful cars Recently, Acura waged a spirited battle with Penske Racing Porsches in the 2008 American Le Mans Series and claimed six class wins.By season's end, Acura trailed Porsche in the LMP2 Manufacturer's Championship by only a single point. In 2009, Acura stepped up to the top-level LMP1 class, with two teams racing in the ARX-02a, the most advanced Acura to date. Cars from Acura that can be found in the game: #15 Lowe’s Fernandez ARX-01b 2008 PRICE: 1,000,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 7.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 8.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 8.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 7.7 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 8.9 |} * Forza series debut Additional Info This car was driven by the Mexican partnership of Adrian Fernandez and Luis Diaz in the LMP2 class of the ALMS 2008 season. They both finished in the class in 12th posistion. With the coming of the ARX-02a, Fernandez Racing remained the only Acura racing in LMP2 class in 2009. #26 Andretti-Green Racing ARX-01b 2008 PRICE: 1,000,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 7.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 8.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 8.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 7.7 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 8.9 |} * Forza series debut Additional Info This was the winning car at 2 races (Belle Isle and Laguna Seca), in the LMP2 class, during the 2008 ALMS Season. #42 Realtime Racing NSX 2002 PRICE: 150,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 6.3 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 6.6 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 7.3 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 7.4 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 6.6 |} #66 de Ferran Mortorsports ARX-01b 2008 PRICE: 1,000,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 7.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 8.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 8.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 7.7 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 8.9 |} * Forza series debut #66 de Ferran Mortorsports ARX-02a 2009 PRICE: 2,000,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 7.4 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 9.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 9.0 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 7.6 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 9.2 |} * Forza series debut Car History Alternate paints * VIP Exclusive paint by Ayo Jube Integra Type-R 2001 PRICE: 13,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 5.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 5.0 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 4.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 4.9 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 4.8 |} NSX 1997 PRICE: 45,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 6.3 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 5.5 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 5.4 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 5.7 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 5.2 |} NSX 2005 PRICE: 60,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 6.6 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 5.5 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 5.3 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 5.6 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 5.2 |} Car History acura hid kits Alternate Versions Forza Motorsport - LCE car pack PRICE: 300,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 8.2 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 6.4 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 8.1 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 7.7 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 6.4 |} * DLC - Available as part of the Limited Collector's Edition Car Pack RSX Type-S 2002 PRICE: 10,000cr } | !style="background:#ddddee;" | Value |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Speed | 5.3 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Handling | 4.7 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Acceleration | 4.0 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Launch | 4.6 |- !style="background:#ddddee;" | Braking | 4.5 |} level discounts: level 1: Air filter by HKS for use on:Acura, Honda, Infiniti, Mazda, Mitsubishi, and Nissan level 2: Springs & dampers by Moton for use on: Acura, Honda, Hyundai, Mazda, and Mitsubishi level 3: Valves by Mugen for use on:Acura level 4: Displacement by Mugen for use on: Acura level 5: Centrifugal Superchargers by HKS for use on: Acura, Honda, Hyundai, Infiniti, and Mazda